тσηιgнт
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: Destiel. One-shot. Song fic. Tonight is when things change and Dean decides it's time to cross the line between friends and something else. Especially when some guy is trying to move in on what's his. So Dean stakes his claim in a very public bathroom.


**Author's note:** No, I have not abandon my other stories in case your thinking I have. Most of my stories should be updated some time this week since most of the time this week my schedule is pretty awesome. I'm only pulling a double shift once this week. So the rest of the week it's one job or the other. Pretty awesome. So with the free hours besides being spent on video games will be going to updating my stories.

I just wanna constantly thank you guys, the readers, who gives me the strive to even want to write as much as I have been despite my hectic life. Not that any of you care, but thanks to all the hours I've been putting in, I actually got a new tv and finally got my hair done. XD

I'm not part blond, it blends in pretty damn awesome too.

Ahem... Anyways.

yes, I know I owe you guys a couple of M chapters for a couple of my other stories, those will be coming sooner or later. So here's this M one to tie you over.

**Turn the radio up!** is going to be a collection of one shots inspired by songs. So more or less, each chapter will be a totally different story. Some AU, others following certain seasons. It'll MAINLY focus on Dean/Cas, there may be a random story or two featuring different characters. Depends on what songs I happen to find. OR get recommended so if you have any pairing ideas and songs to go along with them, don't be afraid to send me a message.

**EDIT:** This story was taken from my main "Turn the radio up" to seperate from the rest of the stories. I plan on having my other stories highest rating be a T. so it wasn't fair to possibly loose readers who saw the M and it isn't their cup of tea.

* * *

**Title:** Tonight

**Song by:** Enrique Iglesias

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas

**Spoilers**: Takes place after season five, instead of the crap ending, Dean and the lot go to a club/bar to celebrate. Only in my world, Jo, Ellen, Ash and Gabriel are still alive. Also in my verse when it comes to this slight AU world. Lucifer never got his hands on Sam, thus Sam not going to hell and losing his soul doesn't occur. Instead Lucy stayed inside Nick and was locked in the cage with Michael.

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Sexual themes, language, use of alcohol.

**Note:** As usual, I made a play-list. Though this one is much needed. In case you never heard the songs or would like to listen to it to get the feel of the song. For this song, it's clearly going to be played in clubs. Hell, I'd dance to it. : D

Lyrics

I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me  
Cause I already know what you wanna do

Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Give in my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you

You're so damn pretty  
If I had a type than baby it'd be you  
I know your ready  
If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth

Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you

Tonight I'm gonna do  
Everything that I want with you  
Everything that u need  
Everything that u want I wanna honey  
I wanna stunt with you  
From the window  
To the wall  
Gonna give you, my all  
Winter n summertime  
When I get you on the springs  
Imma make you fall  
You got that body  
That make me wanna get on the floor  
Just to see you dance  
And I love the way you shake that ass  
Turn around and let me see them pants  
You stuck with me  
I'm stuck with you  
Lets find something to do  
(Please) excuse me  
I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

that tonight I'm loving you...

that tonight I'm loving you...

* * *

Tonight.

It was the night of the aftermath, of finally defeating Lucifer. It had gone pretty much okay. Sam and Dean had never said yes, had never just given up despite how much they were told it would make things so much easier...despite how many lives had been lost. Even if they had felt a little stupid saying no. Well, Dean felt stupid at times, denying one of the most well known and thought of angel, Michael.

His name was held in a most high sort of view, especially since just about every nation that had lore on angels included him and of course the asshole of an angel named Gabriel.

Dean had a feeling he could of gotten along with Michael despite everything, oh and if he wasn't a dick of an angel too. It didn't matter though, what mattered was celebrating.

They had defeated Lucifer, sent a good amount of demons straight back to hell where those sonsofbitches belonged and now it was time to finally unwind after the last couple of hectic years. Finally time to make some changes. Maybe finally time to get laid? He was feeling lucky, already drunk off the high of getting rid of Satan, so he deserved some kind of reward right?

One problem.

Dean wasn't looking at any of the beautiful women dancing on the dance floor. Despite all the short dresses, the long blond, brown or dyed hair... despite all the legs that seem to go on forever.

No, his eyes were on a certain someone that had been there for him during the whole time. Someone who had saved him, made him feel whole again. Rescued him from the darkest deepest pits of hell...literally.

_Castiel._

His own personal angel was currently not doing very angelic things on the dance floor. Though he'd have to guess it had to do with the eight shots of tequila, three beers and one margarita that was going through the angel's system. Castiel said he wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy.. Apparently tipsy did the angel good. Sam had made subtle hints about the angel's affections towards Dean not being entirely innocent. Dean always ignored him. Hell, he figured Sam was always just teasing. But now that he was looking at the angel move on the dance floor.

Now that they were free of the burden of saving the world... He had to wonder.

Was Sam telling the truth. Did Castiel want him?

Dean sure as hell was coming to terms that he wanted Cas.

No, Dean would strongly deny his sexual orientation straying from anything less than straight. He wasn't gay, he knew that. Because it wasn't the body that did him in. (though he did admit, it did help... Hey, if you saw Cas, you'd agree that he was beautiful too and no he wasn't just talking about Jimmy's vacant shell of a body that Castiel was now ownership of.) Jimmy didn't have those stormy blue eyes, that was all Cas. Castiel had been an uptight dick of an angel just like all of his brothers/sisters...whatever were. But after awhile..those eyes betrayed everything. He wasn't just another emotionless looking Vulcan type of character. His eyes told him everything that his face didn't.

So no, he wasn't gay.

He only wanted Cas and he just happened to be in a guy's body.

God.. that sounded weird now that Dean thought about it, actually thinking and coming to terms with things.

Fuck it.

Dean downed another shot of tequila, he was going out there. He wanted to get closer to Cas than ever before. Wanted to close whatever space that had been between them. He wanted to do a lot of things tonight. Wanted to do everything he had thought about from time to time to Cas. Oh yeah, Dean had had the occasional dream about them being together. Sexual or dare he say it, a domestic life as well. Well he wanted tonight to change everything. He wanted to give Cas everything, his all. Something he had never did before. He knew it wasn't just lust speaking to him.

Sure, that was part of it. He wanted the angel, wanted to fuck him. But there was a deeper feeling, something that he knew would make everything better. He wanted love...

As Dean was thinking about this, he saw Cas sway his hips, this way, that way, it was going to make him crazy. But his jaw clenched in anger when he noticed a guy had started talking to _his_ angel. To say Dean was possessive was putting it lightly.

Dean walked on to the dance floor, passing by people. Random hands touched at his leather jacket, he swore someone just grabbed his ass, but he shrugged it off, trying to get to Cas faster. Finally he was there, the guy was asking Castiel to dance. So not going to happen.

"Yeah, step off, he's here with me." Dean said more rudely than probably ever. The guy raised his eyebrows, looked Dean up and down and then decided mentally that Dean was obviously more than capable of making this guy's night turn for the worse. He looked at Cas and gave an apologetic smile. "Didn't know you were taken, sorry." Cas looked like he was going to say something, but Dean shoved the guy off quickly with a scowl.

"That guy was just being friendly offering his hand in a dance, that wasn't very nice Dean."

"Yeah, well, I-.." Here goes nothing. "I want to dance with you." Cas cocked his head to the side and spoke lowly. "That would be most pleasing." God, that voice sent chills down his spine. The bass started bumping, a beat that was catchy, a voice started singing.

_I know you want me_  
_I made it obvious that I want you too_  
_So put it on me_  
_Let's remove the space between me and you_

Dean liked the fact that Cas seemed to already be in tune with most of this dancing type music, already moving in rhythm. Dean claimed he didn't dance sometimes but fact remained. He could dance pretty dang well when he wanted to. At least if dancing practically on you counted. _Cas _backed in to him smoothly, oh yeah. Sam wasn't kidding. The angel wanted him at least in a subconscious level. Dean didn't freeze or do anything he probably would of done had they done something like this before this night. He would of freaked, but... it was different now.

_Now rock your body_  
_Damn I like the way that you move_  
_So give it to me_  
_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Dean cast an appreciative glance towards Cas' backside and went closer, they were the perfect height so it worked out perfectly. It didn't take long before his pants felt a little tighter, he was sure Cas had noticed because now they were less dancing and more moving together in perfect sequence, causing friction between his dick and Cas' ass. It felt so fucking great.

To be honest, it had been too fucking long since Dean felt someone like this, since he wanted someone this bad. Anna...she had just been a one time thing like most of his conquests. The last serious thing he had ever had.. Cassie. He thought it was almost ironic about the name similarity. But they were so different. He was glad, cause Cassie had broke his heart.

He didn't want it to happen a second time.

He felt eyes on him, he spared a glance around and noticed his friends either shocked faces or grinning happily that he finally grew some balls and made a move. It seemed like Ash was getting on the ball too, cause he noticed Jo nod and smiled, grabbing his hand and moving on the dance floor too.

"Dean?" Cas had faced him now, probably curious why Dean's attention had strayed. It so was not Cas' fault.

"Cas."

God they were so close, a couple of inches away from being able to kiss. Dean licked his lips at the thought, he noticed Cas watch the movement, Dean's own eyes went to Cas' lips. Dean leaned in, to the side, near Cas' ear. "Want you so much Cas." Dean leaned away enough to look Cas in the eye before leaning in and kissing him finally.

Dean was surprised.

Not only was his angel a really good kisser, but the way Castiel was moving his body against Dean's, it made him harder. He wouldn't be able to take it any longer soon. Though he was going to ask where in the hell did he learn how to kiss that way, but decided against it when he realize they were moving, backpedaling and trying not to trip. He was guided until he collided into the wall, being kissed ferociously. Castiel seemed to remember that Dean needed oxygen and leaned out, trailing kisses down his neck, biting roughly enough to leave a mark.

"Dean, been wanting you forever. please?"

Dean had never heard him sound like this, begging.

Call him a selfish bastard, but he only wanted to hear Cas begging for him, only wanted Cas to be his. They shared another kiss and moved again, only this time towards the bathroom. Taking up a stall, they locked the door and connected with the wall again. Dean felt guilty and bad however.

"Cas... I want to but not here, it's.. your first time. " Cas placed his forehead on Dean's neck, burying it there and trying to catch his breathe that he probably didn't even need. "Dean, we could do the proper thing _later_. I just want you inside me NOW." Dean shivered at that sentence. So Cas wanted him more than just this. Dean smiled, nodded shaken. A little nervous, but reversed their positions, putting Cas' back on the wall. Before they started to undress, they grinded against each other. Enjoying the friction Dean's jeans caused against Cas' slacks.

"Too much... clothes." Dean whispered, undoing Cas' tie and then his buttons on his collar shirt. He was thankful Cas had already removed the damn jacket. Once Castiel was free from his upper body clothing, Dean leaned away, looking, taking in his body. You'd never know how Cas' body was thanks to all the bulky clothes he wore. Lightly toned, pale alabaster flesh greeted his hungry eyes. A small frown came on his face however when he noticed the sigil that Cas had Dean and Sam carve into him was still there, faintly, almost invisible thanks to his skin tone, but noticeable if you looked.

"Dean?..."

Dean didn't answer, he only his hand, gliding a couple of his fingers over the marking, outlining it gently. He noticed Cas shiver. "It's never going to go away huh?"

"No, enochian markings like this stay forever on a vessel that an angel inhabits... if you'd like.. I can always get..another vessel.." The or something was there, silently. Cas probably thought Dean didn't find it pleasing or something. Dean rolled his eyes. "The only one in your line left would be Claire and you are not taking a little girl's body. This is your body now. And Cas.. I like it. Scars and all, hell, bet I have more than you." Dean said chuckling.

"You don't have many however."

"What?" Dean said curiously.

"Every time I have healed you, I have made your body as it once was."

"And what's that?"

"Flawless."

Dean smiled, even blushed lightly. Jeez, he felt like such a girl right now. He was about to say something until Cas' hand found a very private part and rubbed him through his jeans. "Shall we continue or do you wish to delay with conversation that can be concluded at another time?"

"Is that your way of telling me to shut up and get naked?"

"Yes." Dean laughed again, but it died in his throat with Cas' ministrations. The next sound that came out would of made a porn star happy. Shit, and that came from him. Any after thought Dean had disappeared when Cas had unzipped his hand, dropped Dean's pants along with his boxers and touched him without any barrier blocking his warm touch. Which almost didn't make sense since it's storming outside, cold and raining. He did have to ask, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. "Heya... Cas, how are you..so warm?"

Castiel smiled lightly, flicking his thumb over the head of Dean's slit, spreading precum over, making it easier to move his hand over Dean's member. "It's my grace, I'm warmer than humans are..." His voice trailed off. That sentence made it even more obvious that Castiel wasn't human, he was an angel of the lord. An angel was currently giving him a hand job... he was so destined for hell when he died.

"Stop thinking." Dean froze at those words.

"Are you in my head again? Cas...We talked about this."

"No, of course not, you know I respect your wishes. I can just tell your thinking and I'm pretty sure most people are not capable of such thoughts during this process. Are you... having regrets?"

"Definitely not." Dean said confidently, moving closer and claiming Cas' lips with his own, asking for entrance and having a small battle of dominance when it came to french kissing. While they were kissing, Dean unbuckled Cas' pants and his own boxers, taking in the sight. Apparently he wasn't the only one really hard right now. Dean reciporcated, touching Cas.

"Ooh..." Cas groaned out, feeling Dean's hands on him for the first time. His hips responded on their own, bucking up in Dean's hand, seeking a faster friction. "Mmm, not yet...soon." Dean muttered lightly, he used his strength to hoist Cas up higher against the wall. Castiel seemed to automatically response and wrap his legs around Dean's waist. He didn't have any lube, so it wasn't going to feel too great at first. Dean even voiced as much, Cas didn't seem to care. Dean used his spit, taking his finger and probing Cas. He felt Cas tense up at the intrusion and once calmed down, he unclasped Dean's finger and felt him working him looser.

Dean barely started working three fingers in when Cas seemed to tremble and not be able to take it any longer. "Dean, just fuck me already. I can't wait any longer." Dean raised his eyebrows, he had never heard Castiel cuss besides the awkward words like assbutt. Clearly Cas was a sight to behold when he was needy and filled with want. Dean nodded, rubbed some of his spit on his cock quickly before positioning himself. He entered slowly, he had deflowered a couple of virgins before and knew the first couple of thrust were possibly the worst.

"It's gonna hurt a little bit.. okay? Tell me if it's too much." Dean whispered softly. Castiel nodded and braced himself.

Dean sunk in painfully slow and then suddenly without any warning, he thrust the rest of the way with a snap of his hips. Cas seemed to move up a little due to the force. He had gasped at the sensation of feeling so whole, filled, full, whatever word you want to use to describe it. He was sure that when they were finished, he'd feel empty unless they were like this again. A couple more slow movements had Castiel getting impatient once more.

"Dean, I'm not fragile, you won't break me, move faster."

Dean didn't need to be told twice.

"Fuck yes." Dean moaned loudly, picking up pace and feeling the tight walls of Cas hug him. "So fucking tight. feel so good Cas." Dean muttered lovingly, ramming harder into Cas, fucking him up against the wall. He thought he heard someone come in, take a piss and leave, but he didn't care if they heard them. His only thoughts were focused on the man coming undone before him. Eyes brighter than ever before, mouth opened in stunned silence except for the constant groans and moans being heard.

It was over after a few more minutes of moving together, fast, hard. Dean would of been embarrassed at how fast it had been had it been anyone else. But the time limit was the last thing on his mind. It was just plain need.

He felt Cas cum, the walls getting tighter around him, stilling his movements as he felt Cas convulse in pleasure beneath him. As Cas was getting undone, he met his eyes, watching him. He had done that. He had made that look of euphoria come across his face.

He wanted to see it again..and again... and again.

Cas didn't close his eyes either, once he knew Dean was looking at him, he met his eyes straight on. Once he was released a little bit, thrusting a couple of more times before spilling his own seed. "Damn Cas... love you so much." Dean muttered into Cas' neck, still holding him up against the wall.

There he said it, he loved him. He was going to give him everything just like Cas had fallen before and given up everything for him.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't lame and you liked it. I don't write much M type stuff, so hopefully this wasn't horrible.**

**Anyways, that the end of this one-shot.**

**The next one is going to be more pg rated. lol.**

**If you guys are curious, I can tell you the song of the next chapter now.**

**It's going to be "You belong with me" by Taylor swift.**

**Yes...it's gonna be a highschool type of AU one-shot.**

**xD**

**The length of these One shots will vary. Some will be probably a little long and others might be only 1k words. **

**Depends on where the song takes me. The next one will be probably a long one.**

**hope you guys like, please Review and let me know.  
**


End file.
